<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Forest by Hamilton__Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184699">Into the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton__Geek/pseuds/Hamilton__Geek'>Hamilton__Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is a sweet baby boy, BDSM, DDLD, Fluff, Horny Thomas Jefferson, Jamilton - Freeform, LSD, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, b.c, rape flashbacks, tommy is a frisky faun, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton__Geek/pseuds/Hamilton__Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John had just arrived in Cyprus, and met a man who was a angel himself. But will be counter more mythical creatures and exotic pleasures? Read on to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The boy in the pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long voyage, of course people had died as they traveled to Cyprus. John has been one of the few who had dedicated himself to the journey.Finally in the break of night, the sun setting and the sky lit up all sorts of purples and pinks and oranges.</p><p>They had finally arrived in Cyprus.Its was some of the prettiest place John had ever set foot on.For being a young man, he was rather different.And as the sun set against the trees and bright green bushes another person died.</p><p>So it was just John now.Alone,on this island with other people who were quite fond of death and plague; what a lovely thing.</p><p>There was another person who had been their upon John’s Arrival it was a fairly young either man or women, mid length brown hair and the sweetest of faces. Who was bathing in a small pond, John stared in amazement for awhile breaking his stare than calling.</p><p>“Hello!”<br/>In Greek the only language he had know besides the Slav.</p><p>Cyprus gets rather calm on the second part of the year. The stormy seasons are wild and rageful. But today was a calm day and Alexander took to the temple garden to bath in the last rays of summer.</p><p>The brown locks fall at the lake edge and the pale skin shines under the almond trees and the oleanders. When he hears someone greeting. Alexander quickly covered his naked body, feeling watched. Using the cloths and the long brown locks to hide. </p><p>" Who's there? "<br/>Alexander asks with a daring voice. " Show yourself." <br/>The voice is melodic, not quite male not quite female. Very youthful.</p><p>John worried than panicked than didn’t mind.As he heard the lovely melody of the voice beautiful he thought.He moved from the tree he had stood behind and looked at the young male or female eyes glittering in the moonlight.</p><p> His long dark brown hair fluffed and quiet frizzed and frazzled as he stared at the young man, taking in their beauty.</p><p>Alexander was standing his knees pressed together, cloths wrapped around his petite figure his eyes locked on John as he relaxed lightly.A strong gilt of wind blew by, making the trees shake and quiver in the night.</p><p>“Who are you?!”Alex demanded once more, keeping his cloths close to him.<br/>“I-I-I’m John Laurens!” John shouted out a little scared.<br/>“I am Alexander.” </p><p>“Lexi!” A shout from the woods erupted, a creature toppled out of the bush. His torso of a human, bottom legs of a goat his genitalia hidden within the fur of the legs. The man had dark skin and small antlers in his messy curly bob of hair.<br/>The thing took hold of Alexander checking him over.</p><p>“What did I tell you about going out alone.”<br/>“Thomas it was only for a bath, and I met- oh.” <br/>John had passed out at the sight, his nose bleeding lightly.</p><p>~</p><p>John had woken up in a small bed in a cabin within the woods he guessed. He blinked, and groaned softly his head beaming in pain as he sat up. The first thing he saw was Alexander and the goat man, he screamed out backing away from them both.</p><p>“Oh Johnny your awake!”<br/>“Don’t call me that.” John said in a low warning mumble to Alex.<br/>Alex shrugged it off<br/> “this is Thomas!” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas smiled his goat legs crossed as he picked twigs from his hair.<br/>John was scared and rubbed his eyes “This isn’t real.” He mumbled to himself. His thoughts were swirling, nothing he is seeing could be real could it? Of course not! Damnit! He didn’t even know were he was, or what was even going on.</p><p>It was going to be one hell of a ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise there will be smut in the next chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A demon, your just a demon. Half goat without a doubt. Your both demons.” John growled angrily, Alex had tied him up when he passed out again.</p><p>He wiggled around in his bonds, hands clawing at the rope. Thomas sat beside Alexander staring at John is disapproval.</p><p>“Why did you bring this thing here?”<br/>“I like him!”Alex half squealed.<br/>“Lexi! When Gil gets back you know this arse mortal will dive to him just for sex. Gil. Is. A. Incubus. He will end up hurting this boy man!”</p><p>Alex hummed closing his eyes, and shook his head.</p><p>“Nope I don’t-“<br/>John yelled out mid way of Alexander’s sentence, he didn’t know who Gil was or what a incubus even was.<br/>“You spawn of Satan! Untie me this instant!” He yelled out kicking about.</p><p>Alexander stood moving to the side, and crawled up into The bed John was tied to. He sat on Johns crotch and whispered into his ear.</p><p>“I will show you Demon. And unless you don’t shut that” He ran a pair of scissors over John’s lips. “That pretty mouth of yours, I will sew it shut. And that would be a waste, I bet their beautiful on someone’s cock stretched around and swollen.”</p><p>Alex grinned and hopped off John, “so maybe just shush!” He said happily.</p><p>Once night fell, Alex untied John giving him a blanket and pillow. He slept restlessly, moans and pleasuring giggles from Alexander and Thomas’s room.He could hear their bed, clicking against the wall Alex moaning out Thomas’s name as Thomas degraded him. John closed his eyes blocking out the noise, soon falling into a deep sleep.<br/>~<br/>He woken up to Alexander cooking, another young man sitting in the living room sofa. His hair tied up into a bun, robes just above his thighs shoving some of his ass and thighs.</p><p>Johns heart lept into his mouth, the sight of the man arousing him deeply.He hadn’t had any type of pleasure in so many months, and he was sure his member shrank an inch.</p><p>He kept the blanket between his legs, as a young bright eyed women popped in the open front door from the woods and smiled.</p><p>“I have muffins drama!”<br/>The dark skinned man giggled and turned to the women.<br/>“Ah! Maria I missed you!!” He hugged her happily.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>Once Maria left, Alex was up in Johns lap with scissors Gil watching. Alex worked off Johns tunic and ran the scissors down Johns chest and nipples, an erect on growing in his breeches.<br/>“Oh look who’s packing a limo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>